Star Wars: Rise of the Empire
by mylifeisverymuchadetour
Summary: Chap 3 now up, I hope you enjoy: Vader faces Yoda in his search for Obiwan, Naboo is finally wiped away, and Obiwan faces Jabba the Hutt. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS**

**Rise of the Empire**

NOTE: This is set in between eps 3 and 4, and it probably won't fit in with the story at all-oh yeah-i dont own star wars-if i did, I would not be here now would I?

**I**

**Darkness.**

**This is what gripped at the young Jedi's blood stained robes. Machinery hummed around her, ignoring her existence. So the Empire had found her. No where to hide on Coruscant.**

**Light.**

**In a series of loud bangs, bright light whipped into her sight, illuminating her small square cell. She shielded her face and tried to get a hold of the situation but it was slipping through her hands like water.**

**"Hello?"**

**She called. If se was going to die, she'd like to see her murderer. She bashed against the walls, over and over again. BANG BANG BANG. No answer sounded. She screamed.**

**Psssst.**

**The wall before her began to rise. She jumped back, startled against the wall, reaching for her lightsabre. Empty air! That was not good. She focused on the sight ahead of her, and it began to appear is if in slow motion.**

**Black.**

**Black shoes. Black Cape. Black tunic. Black mask. A mask that was the face of horror-the terror of the galaxy that invaded nightmares of all below it like the most powerful army ever born. And the man behind it...**

**Vader.**

**He drew a long, bone-chilling breath and stepped forward, drawing a lightsabre. It wasn't the hellish red glow of a sith's lightsabre though-it was...green!**

**Hers.**

**The Jedi slid up the wall, flattening herself to keep as much distance as she could from the Sith Lord. Calm down, she told herself-use mind games to stall him, then you may think as free as a Naboo bird. But how to get to him?**

**Skywalker.**

**"Anakin Skywalker-you are no Sith." She stuttered, trying to stay strong. He simply kept on walking, slowly but surely. "You are a Jedi, and one of the best. Please, you can help us..."**

**Halt.**

**Vader came to a stop, and held his breath.**

**"I am a Sith Lord, and you are Jedi." Vader spat. "There is no compromise. I belong to the Empire, and you belong to the pitiful Jedi Order, soon to be handed over to death."**

**Damn.**

**This wasn't working. The Jedi tried desperately to think-sweat poured like rain mixed wit tears down her face. To live, she only had one choice. It was not noble. She suddenly filled herself with anger and hatred-completely against her training, but Master died in the revolt. A dark cloud spilled heat all through her body. She lunged at Vader, but he caught her using the force by the throat mid-air.**

**Gasping.**

**Vader rasied his head and let out what sounded like an audio-enhanced cough. Then the Jedi realised that he was laughing.**

**"You try to defeat me with the Dark side of the Force?" Vader mocked. "I _am _The Dark Side of the Force!"**

**Crack.**

**He threw her violently to the floor. Then he raised the lightsabre. The last thing the Jedi felt was pain, her last smell, smoke, her last sound, a scream-her last sight, Vader's mask before a swish o sudden red...**

**Death.**


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR WARS**

**Rise of the Empire**

NOTE: This is set in between eps 3 and 4, and it probably won't fit in with the story at all-oh yeah-i dont own star wars-if i did, I would not be here now would I?

**II**

**The People of Naboo watched the skies in fear as hundred of Imperial Starships arrived beyond the clouds of their republic. They had known this was coming for eight years. One by One, the Republican States of Alderaan had perished in Civil warfare, weak with no weapons to defend themselves. **

**The Naboo soldiers patrolled the streets and ushered the civilians inside. They had a grey tinge of hopelessness set deep into their eyes. When their job was done, the vast majority of them rushed back to the Palace to defend the Queen where they were aided by Jar Jar Binx and his army.**

**Commander Typho stood in the middle of the confusion, commanding his offices to secure all weak points. He knew his blaster would serve him well, but could never stop the onslaught of the storm-troopers. **

**Captain Antilles, young and proud but with the age in him of a wise old Jedi. He appeared at Typho's side and eyed the Starships as they cast horrific shadows across the beautiful planet.**

**"Sir." He adressed Typho. "The starfighters are ready to follow the Rogue Squadron into battle straight away."**

**"Then off to battle with you Antilles." Typho ordered, not in the mood to waste time. Children and mothers were waiting, fear eating at their hearts. He had not time for chit chat with a legendary pilot.**

**"But sir, it will make it look like we delivered the first blow." Antilles protested. "You know how the Empire are-they'll twist it into a story that we are at war, and eliminate the Republican States!"**

**Typho sighed. It was his call.**

**"Ok, ok." Typho gave in. "Take your troops into the forests. Fly low and slow. Strike from behind when you think the time is right. I know I ca trust you, Captain."**

**"Yessir." Antilles turned and ran out of sight. A strong warrior willing o die for a planet that wasn't even his own. A true man, Typho thought. Then he sighed to himself once more, as he was faced with the ugly maul that was the face of Jar Jar Binx.**

**"Commander, Mesa bring you moi moi important newsa!" He cried in a rather annoying screechy voice.**

**"What is it, General Binx?" Jar Jar really got on Typho's nerves, but he was a fellow comrade at war, and was a hero on Naboo."**

**Jar Jar grasped at his throat.**

**"Itsa who is on that ship sir." Jar Jar exclaimed, pointing to the largest ship, a sillhouette in the sunlight. "The Emperor himself isa on theresa sir! And Vader!"**

**The commander's face fell. It lost all its hardness and courage. He took another look at the starship with a white face and keyed in on his radio mike.**

**Captain Antilles' voice crackled in his ear.**

**"We are ready, Commander sir."**

**"Good." Typho said. "Listen, I need you to destroy that large Starship-that one only. Can you do it?"**

**"Yes, of course." Antilles laughed. "Why the change of state."**

**"Antilles, the Emperor is aboard that ship." Typho told him. A long, cold, shuddering beath fell acorss the mike. "With Lord Vader. You must take it down at all costs-even your own life, Do you copy? We can end this here."**

**"Yessir."**

**Good. Typho thought to himself, smiling weakly. A brave warrior indeed.**

**He turned to see the Rogue Squadron roar over the Palace fooled by the golden Air Force of Naboo. Red, White, and Gold-they streaked towards the Starship, lead by Captain Antilles. The ship remained dormant, grey and silent. Almost dead.**

**In the cabin of his X-wing, Captain Antilles watched as the desert of metal folded out before him. He passed once over the control bridges and saw two dark figures with his keen eyes. One turned-the taller one, and exited the viewing balcony.**

**Nothing happened for quite sometime. The fighters just aimlessly wandered around the ships surface. Then it happened.**

**A flash of green, and then an explosion. A Naboo fighter hit the ship dead. The captain looked through his rear-view periscope. **

**A lone TIE fighter. There was no doubt who was in it. The best pilot in the galaxy- Darth Vader.**

**Antilles jerked his X-wing out over the side of the vast Starship an slid underneath. The TIE fighter followed. At least his men were safe. He switched his radio to all stations. **

**"Comrades, return to the city, now." Typho shouted to make it clear. "I am engaged in an open dogfight with Vader."  
**

**"You can't!" Shouted a woman's voice. It was small and compassionate-the Queen's. "Wedge-you cannot beat him. He will destroy you. Run. I can talk our way out if this."**

**"Your Majesty," Antilles, laughed. "i think I can get this guy-"**

**Typho's voice bursted in sharply over the wavelength. **

**"M'lady, get to the bunker. It is not safe in the Palace!"**

**"She won't listen to reason." Sio Bibble's voice bubbled from the background.**

**"Both of you get in the bunker!" Snapped Typho. "Fighters, bring hat ship down-that's an order! Wedge-Wedge, you get out of there-oh!"**

**The sound of a blaster brought a sudden string of loud noises and then silence.**

**Antilles checked behind him. Vader had gone.**

**Then his X-wing was sandwhiched against the Starship's side. The left side was ripped away in a frenzy of sparks and the scream of twisting metal. Beside him, the TIE fighter pushed firmly on the wings. It fell back, before Antilles' fighter spun into a docking bay wall and everything went black.**

**Typho fell bac into an ally with a fellow Palace Guard. They held their blasters close to their chests, a symbol of protection. The Troopers ran by, continuing on their path-the same thing over and over. Enter, shed blood, exit. Screams echoed across the city, sliced by the blaster-fire that laid wreckage to every corner of the city. Typho knew the civilians were done for. He had to get to the Palace.**

**He ordered the Guard to salvage the surrounding homes for survivors, and then proceeded to a new hiding spot beneath the ruins of a once breath-taking fountain. How quickly they had wiped away the beauty. The surrounding forests burned, every creature cying out in pain. This was a tragedy.**

**Typho peered above his temporary safehaven. Storm-troopers were swarming around a TIE fighter that had landed in the square. A ramp extended, and the clear definition of evil stepped from within it. **

**"Vader..." Typho mouthed silently.**

**The square seemed to darken and become colder- a mix of fear and hatred, evil and tragedy. But not Naboo's tragedy. Typho sensed a deep longing in Vader as he stood ther and looked upon what his loyal soldiers had done.**

**"You will take me to the Palace." Vader told them. "I will execute the Queen on the Emperor's orders. Leave none alive. This is an extermination."**

**Typho lifted his blaster to Vader's back. For some reason, he could not shoot. Perhaps it was the screaming hot pain in his right leg where a burning hole had formed. in the swirling red of his vision, he saw a Storm-Trooper before him. He wore red, and had a very battle-worn look about him. Commander Cody. **

**He picked Typho's body up with ease, and hurled it as if a bag of trash into a stolen Naboo speeder. He then got in and sped off, but Typho could see nothing, for he had slipped into unconciousness.**

**Cold marble was beneath him. Typho woke suddenly, an looked around, sight slowly starting to settle in. Bodies everywhere. Gungans, Guards, Senators, civilians, and so on. He tried to ge up, but a heavy foot smacked his stomache to the ground.**

**Commander Cody stood over him, General Tarkin with his skeletal face and sunken eyes behind him.**

**"Lovely set-up in here." Tarkin smiled, stepping forward. "We were hoping that you'd help us into the bunker."**

**"Seems a little pathetic!" Typho wheezed "To destroy a planet on the surface, but not pierce what lies beneath."**

**"Pathetic?" Tarkin wondered allowed. "I shall tell you what is pathetic, and you shall listen. Joining a weak Republic Coalition of States and not producing any weapons of worth to defend yourself. Sending your own pilots into the enemy's hands, which you have. We killed all those of Naboo. It is the Alderaan's who we value. You know what is most pathetic, Typho? You. A wreck. A failure. A slain body."**

**"I thought you needed me to find the bunker." Typho chuckled, not caring whether he lived or died"**

**"Oh, we just found an easier target." Tarkin laughed. High pitched screams and protests of Jar Jar Binx echoed down the halls of the Palace.**

**"JAR JAR! DON'T TALK! JAR-"**

**Bang.**

**Tarkin placed his blaster back in its holster, nodderd to Commander Cody, and the two walked away from the slumped dead body pf Captain Typho.**

**Darth Vader knelt on his knees before the burial site of Padme Amidala, the one he onced loved. He could feel the emptiness below him. His breath rattled. He did not know what he standed for anymore.**

**A withered old hand of his Lord closed around his shoulder.**

**"She was an unnecessary enemy." The Emperor spoke. "She would of gave you a child. A useless burden. We need to focus on building and securing the Empire. She would have opposed to simply the thought. Come now, my friend. We must return to Coruscant. Their are still the senators, and we must now consider Alderaan."**

**Vader hung his head, and stood. He could kill the Emperor there and then, like he did the queen, Boss Nass, and all the others. It would be so simple. But he didn't. He had never had a father. The Emperor was the only on who ever came close, aside from...**

**"Kenobi." Vader breathed.**

**The Emperor tilted his head in miscomprehension.**

**"I must go after Obi-Wan. He is a menace." Vader sighed. "I must destroy him. Tarkin and Cody will take care of you. Have a safe journey home."**

**Darth Vader slipped into his fighter, and within a minute, he melted into open space.**

**The Emperor looked down on the massacred city and gave a smile. No one would oppose him. No one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**STAR WARS**

**Rise of the Empire**

NOTE: This is set in between eps 3 and 4, and it probably won't fit in with the story at all-oh yeah-i dont own star wars-if i did, I would not be here now would I?

**III**

**Jabba the Hutt had seen many a thing in his long life as the Kingpin of all Mos Eisley tradings, but a mad Jedi that spoke to himself was something quite unfamiliar.**

**Most of those who oppose the crime lord ended up in the pit and begged for their worthless lives. This one didn't seem to care. He went along and talked to himself, or the wall, or whatever it was as if nothing else existed.**

**His ugly pug face twisted into a smile, his wide laugh bringing life to his many chins.**

**"Ho ho ho ho, he he he he, ha ha ha ha."**

**"The Jedi talks to himself!" Screeched a Tri'lek dancer in a peircing voice that croaked like a frog.**

**Obi-wan Kenobi could not hear them. All his concentration was focused on the wise teachings of Qui-Gon.**

**"Release all of your feelings." Qui-Gon instructed him calmly. "Let it all go. The boy is safe. No harm may come to him."**

**"I must know where he is!" Obi-wan insisted.**

**"In the upper levels, cleaning Jabba's resting chamber." Qui-Gon aswered patiently. "He will be safe."**

**Obi-wan calmed himself. Yes. He felt the boys presence, for it was a strong presence indeed. He had only felt this presence in his old apprentice, but that was an age ago. He was beginning to forget...**

**"We will talk again."**

**"Wait!" Cried Obi-wan, but his old Master was already gone, replaced by two of Jabba's ugly squat guards. They grabbed him and he went along with them. They lead him up a narrow ramp to Jabba's main hall.**

**The Mob villain looked through froggish eyes at the Jedi. Then they turned and focused behind him. Obi-wan turned to see Beru and Owen Lars pushed to the floor by the lone Bounty Hunter, Boba Fett, son of the legend, Jango.**

**Jabba spoke to his translator who in turn passed on he message.**

**"Jabba would like to know why moist farmers would be sneaking around his Palace," The translator barked in a deep voice. "And also why a Jedi would accompany two such people?"**

**"We come for our child!" Beru spat. "Please Jabba! He is all we have!"**

**Jabba laughed that heartless laugh. He gave another message to his translator.**

**"You may have your child back then." The translator nodded. Beru relaxed and stood as one with her husband. "But!" The two stopped. **

**"Jabba would like to trade." The translator continued. He was enjoying this. That was te scum tha surrounded Jabba. "The boy for the Jedi."**

**"The Jedi is not ours to trade." Beru stuttered, eyeing Obi-wan anxiously.**

**"Ah..." Gurgled Jabba.**

**Obi-wan smiled at Jabba, and then saw out of the corner of his eyes the glint of his lightsabre on one of Jabba's dancers.**

**"He wants his sword, the Knight does." Laughed the dancer.**

**She clumsily activated it and drunkedly to a swing,taking off her own hand in a violent scream. Obi-wan summoned the weapon to his hands, and within seconds, the guards behind him were on the ground in pieces.**

**Boba Fett blasted at Obi-wan from behind a column, but the Jedi simply deflected the bolt into the throat of the ever-screaming translator. That shut him up.**

**Jabba garbled, and silence fell. Obi-wan deactivated his lightsabre. Beru and Owen back into the shadows away from the guards.**

**"This knight has had just about enough, Jabba." Obi-wan stepped forward. "Hand over the boy."**

**Jabba sighed and twisted his ugly little hands, ushering for his major domo, Bib Fortuna, who pushed forward from behind his billowing black robes a small, squirming boy with long blonde locks and large, penetrating eyes. Fortuna threw Luke Skywalker to the jedi's feet. He scrambled up close to Obi-wan before they were joined by Owen and Beru.**

**"We are free to leave." Obi-wan told a guard as he began to lead the others out of the hall. The guard grunted, stepped aside, and let the close group exit.**

**After a few moments, Jabba spoke into Bib Fortuna's ear, silence blanketing the crowd around them. Fortuna turned to the Bounty Hunter, Fett.**

**"Boba," Fortuna adressed him. "Follow the Jedi. Jabba wishes to strengthen our relationship with the Empire."**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Alderaan will not surrender to this terrorism!" Bail Organa snapped from his platform, looking with eyes full of hatred and fury upon the Emperor. "Alderaan has done nothing to harm, the Empire!"**

**The Emperor laughed, and then barked in return:**

**"I think not, Senator Organa! I believe you are familiar with the performance on Naboo? From my recollection, Naboo delivered the first strike. Join the Empire, and disband your weak Republic. The Empire does not and will not tolerate rebellion."**

**The audience shouted and applauded in heavy agreement.**

**"You must not fall victim to this propaganda!" Organa cried desperately. He had, as always, the best interest of his people in mind. If he could switch enough minds, the Empire may fall shortly, and the old ways may return.**

**"You destroyed my planet!" Cried a Naboo senator, her platform detatching. She was joined by her wookie guardians, another race crushed beneath the relentless Empire. "You are unstable and unworthy as a leader Palpatine!"**

**The Emperor laughed to himself, and wandered to his senate watchdog system. He ran his finger across the platform list until he reached Naboo's.**

**"I grow tired of Naboo." The Emperor muttered to himself. "The time is now for its end."**

**He pressed the screen.**

**Bail Organa's eyes shot wide open as the Naboo platform simply exploded in mid-air. The noise was tremendous, like the greatest thunder. Debris bounced all over the chamber.**

**Then came the silence.**

**The silence in which The Republic of Alderaan States was abolished.**

**The lone TIE fighter shot over the swampy planet of Dagobah. **

**This was where Vader felt the presence. There was a Jedi on that planet. Vader knew it. A powerful one as well. He brought his ship into the atmosphere. The surface was covered in fog and marshes. A grim and gritty planet if there ever was one.**

**He shot low over the trees-dense with thick roots. There was no sign of life, but that was just a pretence. A Jedi walked with the hiding insects and swamp-dwelling monsters.**

**Vader landed his TIE fighter in the first clearing he crossed. He stepped out onto the dirt-ah, there it was. He felt with direction and precision by the Dark side, the existence of his prey. He walked towards it at the shores edge, breathing as silently as possible-almost wheezing. **

**He came around behind a large tree trunk, sliding across it careful not to touch the foaming water. The sight caused him to nearly fall. He had to clutch the tree to regain himself. A little green creature with pointy years, old and wizened, chewing on a leaf. His ears propped up.**

**"Found me, you have, Lord Vader." Yoda called into the empty air. "Long enough, you did take."**

**"I am searching for Obi-wan Kenobi." Vader replied, shaken. "This information could spare your life."**

**"Vader, you are not." Yoda sighed. "Anakin you were, Anakin you are, Anakin you will always be."**

**"SILENCE!" Vader bellowed. He drew his lightsabre, the red reflecting on the water's surface.**

**"The only way to win for a Sith," Yoda chimed. "Violence is."**

**"You deal with words." Vader cursed. "I deal with dueling. If you refuse to tell me Kenobi's whereabouts..."**

**Yoda got to his feet and turned, activating his lightsabre.**

**"Detatched you act." He said. "But longing you are. You return to Obi-wan not out of anger. Realised the error of your ways, you have, I believe."**

**Vader roared and lunged at Yoda who used the force to throw him into the far corner of the small beach-like clearing. The Sith Lord flew to his feet and the two lightsabres met-red on green. **

**The hulking black figure came face-to-face with the tiny green adversary and spoke:**

**"There is no returning from the Dark Side, Jedi."**

**The two figures clashed, over and over. Left, right, up, down, parry, and so on. Bark flew of trees, mud shifted beneath their dancing feet. Yoda bounced off the trees like a rocket, defending Vader's every strike. Unfortunately for Yoda, he was only toying around.**

**He swung hard at Yoda, and the lightsabre hit well. Yoda's was the only thing that saved him as he was forced into a strong tree trunk. He crawled to his lightsabre and returned to his feet. Vader was instantly on top of him, forcing him back. Only when Yoda saw a gap over the Sith Lord's shoulder did he summon all his strength to fly high into the dense heaven that was the treetops.**

**He camouflaged well within the leaves. Below, Vader stared straight up at him. They were using their minds now.**

**"Joined the Sith to save a loved one," Yoda called. "Yet help save Padme, your Emperor did not."**

**Vader cursed into the sky.**

**He braced himself to the ground, and launched himself up onto a high branch. He landed on his stomache, losing all his breath. Yoda stood before him. He looked down with a pity in his worn out eyes. The creature took a seat.**

**"Strike me now if you will, Skywalker." Yoda said. "But have it in you, you do not. Oppose the Republic, the Jedi Order did not. Oppose the Empire, the Jedi survivors do.Yours to make, the choice is."**

**Vader swung his lighsabre, but not at Yoda. The branch crashed to the ground, pinning Yoda in the water. Vader wheezed heavily as he slowly got to his feet, placing his lightsabre away. He held out his hand to where the bubbles of Yoda's last breath were omitted.**

**It was a battle within the force. Vader pushed against Yoda, the power emitting in short bursts. The bubbles slowly died out. Vader felt the creature's life drain to nothing as he sunk to the murky depths. Slowly, so slowly, he disappeared from the force. Vader delivered one final, crushing blow. **

**He waited by the surface in the cold morning air until he knew, until he was completely sure...**

**The Jedi leader was dead...**


End file.
